I Will
by Febri Feven
Summary: Yoshioka Futaba adalah gadis manis yang sangat bimbang dengan perasaanya, ia mengetahui bahwa masa lalu tak akan sama dengan masa sekarang. Ia akan selalu dan selalu menunggu hari esok, hari dimana masa itu akan datang. Di bawah pasir pantai sambil melihat matahari terbenam./ DLDR/ I Will.


**I Will **** Febri Feven**

**Ao Haru Ride **** Sakisaka Io**

**Pair: Futaba.Y, Kou.M and other's**

**Warning! Typo(s), gaje, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like! don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**Stasiun Shinkan 06.30 a.m**

.

Futaba menengokkan kepala cokelatnya kekanan dan kekiri, berharap menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya―Kou.

Untuk berangkat sekolah bersama seperti biasa. Tak menemukan Kou di area stasiun, Futaba akhirnya masuk ke dalam kereta yang sebentar lagi akan berangkat menuju stasiun berikutnya. Matanya sesekali melihat ke area stasiun dari dalam pintu kaca kereta yang sudah tertutup, berharap lagi menemukan Kou yang ditunggunya sedari tadi. 'Kou...' batinnya.

.

ZESSHH...!

.

Suara mesin kereta yang mulai perlahan berjalan.

Futaba melemparkan pandangannya keseluruh arah, berusaha mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Satu kata dalam pikirannya sekarang 'penuh'. Eh, tunggu sebentar dibagian depan kereta masih ada beberapa tempat duduk yang belum dihuni. Dengan sigap Futaba berlari kecil kearah depan kereta, karena dirinya masuk tadi dibagian belakang.

Perlahan kakinya mulai berhenti berlari, karena melihat seseorang. Rambut belakang yang keriting, tengkuk leher itu, tak salah lagi pasti―Kou.

Futaba menyunggingkan senyum manis karena orang yang dicarinya sudah ada di dalam kereta.

"K―" panggilnya terputus ketika melihat seorang gadis yang dia ketahui bernama Narumi Yui disebelah Kou sedang menggelayuti manja lengan kekar Kou, dan perlahan senyum manis itu luntur bergantikan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Futaba menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali lagi kearah belakang kereta.

.

**Ding.. Dong.. Teet..!**

.

Bunyi bel masuk tanda mulainya pelajaran pertama, menggema keras di seluruh gedung sekolah. Para siswa, siswi, dan guru - guru yang bertugas mengajar terburu-buru memasuki ruang kelas, serta ada juga yang menyumpah serapahi bel sekolah karena merusak pendengaran atau jam masuk terlalu cepat atau lain sebagainya.

.

**Kelas 2-2**

"_Ohayoo minna_..!" sapa guru IPA, yang bertugas mengajar di kelas 2 - 2.

"_Ohayoo Sensei_..!" balas murid-murid yang 50% dengan suara tak ikhlas, 25% suara biasa, dan 25% nya lagi entah bagaimana. Mungkin sedang dibawah alam sadarnya.

"Kita mulai hari ini dengan mengabsen dulu." kata guru IPA itu, mulai membuka lembaran buku absen.

"_Ha'i_." ucap murid - murid (seperti tadi).

...

"Ai Enma."

"_Ha'i_."

...

"Futaba Yoshioka." panggil guru IPA.

"Sekali lagi, Futaba Yoshioka..!" panggil guru itu lebih keras.

Refleks beberapa murid melihat kearah bangku Futaba yang ternyata kosong.

Salah seorang murid mengangkat tangannya, kemudian berkata.

"Maaf guru, tapi Yoshioka-_san_ tidak masuk hari ini." ucap murid itu jujur.

"Baik, lalu ada yang tahu Yoshioka-_san_ kemana?" Tanya guru.

Keheningan menyelimuti kelas 2-2, Kou kemudian berdiri dari duduknya.

"Apa kau tahu Mabuchi-_san_?"

"Maaf guru saya tidak tahu, saya hanya mau ke kamar mandi." kata Kou.

"Ya sudah pergilah, saya beri kau waktu 5 menit. Kalau begitu Yoshioka-_san_ akan saya tulis alfa."

.

**Taman belakang sekolah.**

.

"Hiks..hiks.." terdengar isakan kecil dari seorang gadis, yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku panjang yang berada di Taman Sekolah ini.

"Hiks.. Mengapa aku menangis hiks... Aku ini bodoh sekali hiks." ujar Futaba.

"Hiks.. Untuk apa aku menangis, hiks... aku juga bukan siapa siapanya Kou hiks... Aku bodohh!" merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tak boleh seperti ini, aku tak boleh egois." ucap Futaba menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya dengan kedua ibu jari tangannya.

Masih terngiang - ngiang dipikirannya kata - kata Kou beberapa bulan yang lalu. 'Kita tak bisa kembali seperti dulu.' "Jadi, hanya masa lalu ya." ucap Futaba tersenyum miris.

"Aku harus kembali ke kelas, *melirikjamdipergelangantangannya* _SHIMATTA_!" Teriaknya dan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk merapikan penampilannya yang saat ini benar - benar kacau.

Drap.. Drap.. Drap..

Suara langkah kaki Futaba yang berlari menggema keras di koridor sekolah yang sepi, karena masih berlangsungnya kegiatan belajar mengajar.

Futaba melihat pantulan dirinya di depan cermin, kemudian membasuh mukanya dialiran keran yang mengalir. Lalu menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Yosh! Kamu pasti bisa Futaba!" ujar Futaba berkata pada pantulan dirinya sendiri di depan cermin kamar mandi.

Jangan berfikir bahwa Futaba gila karena berkata pada dirinya sendiri, Bukan! Bukan! Bukan! Futaba tidak gila. Dia hanya menyemangati dirinya sendiri, seperti kata Bu Gandi. Guru bahasa Indonesia author saat ini.

Drap.. Drap.. Drap..

Suara langkah kaki Futaba yang berlari memenuhi koridor sekolah yang amat sepi (lagi).

"Hah..hah..hah.." terdengar suara nafas Futaba yang berderu kencang.

'Akhirnya sampai.' Batin Futaba tersenyum melihat pintu kelas berwarna cokelat di depannya dengan plat 2-2 di atasnya.

Tok! tok! tok!

Futaba mengetuk pintu kelasnya, ragu-ragu. Hingga terdengar suara guru di dalam kelas yang memperbolehkannya masuk.

"Masuk!" ucap suaru guru yang berada di dalam kelas.

"_Gomenasai sensei_, saya terlambat." kata Futaba cepat sembari bungkuk bungkuk 90 derajat.

Dan refleks (lagi) semua orang yang berada di dalam kelas menengok kearah Futaba.

"Sudah cukup, silahkan duduk di kursimu Yoshioka-_san_. Lain kali jangan terlambat." perintah guru IPA yang memang masih dalam pelajaran IPA.

Futaba mengangguk kecil kemudian melangkahkan kedua kakinya kearah kursinya yang berjarak sekitar empat meter, dekat dengan pintu masuk.

.

.

**Ding.. Dong.. Teet..!**

.

.

Suara bel berbunyi keras, menandakan jam istirahat telah tiba. Yang artinya Surga bagi sebagian murid – murid untuk beberapa saat, karena terbebaskan dari pelajaran yang menyesatkan pikirnya.

"Kita lanjutkan besok murid - murid." kata guru mata pelajaran IPA, berlalu pergi menenteng tasnya yang berisi buku - buku pelajaran tentang IPA.

"_Ha'i_." jawab semua murid - murid, ingat ini semua murid - murid yang menjawab. Tidak seperti sapaan yang tadi.

"Huh.." kata guru IPA itu sambil geleng - geleng kepala tidak jelas.

"Yatta, ayo ke kantin."

"Ayo."

"Aku mau beli roti yokisaba."

"Um, aku juga."

"Eh, ternyata kau bawa bekal."

"Iya, sudah dibuatkan kaa-san."

Nah begitulah suara - suara yang berasal dari dalam kelas 2 - 2 ini.

Kou berdiri dari bangkunya kemudian menghampiri bangku Futaba yang terletak tak jauh dari bangkunya.

"Temui aku di Festival Kuil Sakisaka nanti malam jam 7." kata Kou memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam kantung celananya.

"Eehhhh...! Festival Kuil Sakisaka!" teriak Futaba, yang berhasil mengagetkan seluruh penghuni kelas.

"Kecilkan suaramu cengeng!" ucap Kou memandang Futaba datar.

"I iya, cengeng? Jadi kau mengetahuinya." kata Futaba, merona malu.

"Hn, aku melihatmu lari ke kamar mandi tadi." ujar Kou menyentil jidat Futaba dan melangkah pergi keluar kelas.

Futaba memandang bahu tegap Kou yang perlahan menghilang, di balik pintu kelas dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

'Apakah ini akan jadi seperti dulu lagi?' batin Futaba meringis.

"Tolong, jangan buat aku terlalu banyak berharap." ujar Futaba dengan suara kecil, yang hanya bisa di dengar olehnya saja dan satu tetes air mata keluar dari mata cokelatnya.

.

.

(?) To Be Continued (?)

A/N: Heyy minna-san… Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku di fandom Ao Haru Ride. #hehe Ini pair kesukaanku..!

Ini anime keren bangett! Arigatou ne Melia udah kasih aku anime ini, jangan pelit – pelit ya. Kita kan udah sama – sama bagi anime. #plak

**See You Next Chapter….**


End file.
